


Doomed

by DavidB1000



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Didn't Expect That Reveal!, Gen, God Does Not Play Dice, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: After Iris is killed in a freak car accident, Barry decides to go back in time to save her, only to be stopped by someone he did not expect to see. God Herself! Who needs to have a talk with him.





	Doomed

Barry's ears rang. He had been running backwards in time when he was abruptly knocked out of the time stream by a voice shouting, “Barry Allen.” He had been running to save Iris from dying in a car accident. He wasn't going to let his wife die like that.

He stumbled as he got up off the ground and righted himself. If he didn't know better, it was as if the voice of God spoke directly to him.

A flash of white light flared up in front of him, and he blinked to clear his eyes. His eyes widened as he saw the person standing before him.

“Kara?” Barry asked.  
Supergirl stared down at him with a look of pity that alternated with contempt. “I don't blame you for wanting to do this, Barry, and I will not stop you, but if the Speed Force couldn't convince you to stop traveling back in time, I am very certain I can.” 

Barry frowned. “I don't understand.”  
Kara took a deep breath. “I'm not the Supergirl you know. I'm a lot more powerful. I have other names now, names that are admittedly, ironic to be called.” She chuckled.

“So, you're like a Kara from the future, sent back to warn me?” Barry asked.

“I wasn't sent back, Barry. To me, I am beyond time. The best name people have ever had for me, Barry? The one I loved, simply because it was perfect, in essence, I am indescribable, was The Vowelless One.” Kara spoke.  
Barry frowned, the name sounded familiar.  
"My name is better written out, and it's more classically known, Barry, as YHWH, or with vowels, Yahweh.” Kara grinned and her teeth glowed with a blinding radiance no being could emit except for one. Barry shivered, knowing exactly who was standing before him. 

He dropped down to one knee out of shock and respect. Kara chuckled. “While I appreciate the respect, being as I am God now, I feel as though you do not need to do that.” 

Barry nodded and stood back up. “I am scared here a bit, Kara. I never expected God to show up, and well, I really never expected God to be my friend.”

“Omnipotence was an interesting power to gain.” Kara grinned. “But I am and will always be Kara, your friend. I just happen to be capable of destroying the entire multiverse on a whim if I was bored.” 

“Please don't.” Barry said.

Kara chuckled. “Barry, don't worry, I'm God, not an asshole.”

Barry winced. “Okay, God swearing is not something I expected in my life.”  
Kara laughed. “I have damned people before.” 

Barry nodded. “Okay, good point. This is just new to me. Really freaking weird too.”  
Kara grinned. “I know. But don't worry, you can go on now, but don't expect me to give you a free pass always. And well, don't tell my past self about me either.” 

“I will not defy God's will, that never ends well.” Barry gulped.

Kara laughed. “Oh, Barry, you most certainly are not close to Lucifer in terms of annoy God levels.”  
“I most certainly don't want to be either!” Barry winced.

“I know this isn't what you expected, but I am me and I am God. I will let you go back this time, Barry. But do understand, that no matter what happens in the future, I will come down upon your head with the righteous fury you would come to expect from the Lord your God if you attempt to fix time again. The speed force gave you a few free passes, I'll give you one.” Kara smirked.

Barry nodded. “I'm glad you'll give this to me.” 

“I'm a good God.” Kara grinned. “But I do have Omniscience. So, I'll know if you do it again.” 

Barry nodded. “I'm not going to mess up again. God Herself is giving me a free pass. I'm not going to squander it.” 

“Good. Because like Liam Neeson in Taken, I will find you, and I will kill you.” Kara smirked.

Barry gulped. “I understand. Believe me. I will not mess up. You can trust me.”  
“I know I can. I know everything.” Kara grinned. “Now, run, Barry, run.” 

Barry nodded and rushed backwards in time to save Iris.

**Author's Note:**

> Kara's destiny might as well be to become God.  
> A Kryptonian never stops growing more powerful under a yellow sun.
> 
> Plus, I can see her wanting to give Barry a bit of a friendly warning. :)


End file.
